whatever_you_wantfandomcom-20200215-history
Putting Songs I Don't Like Through Google Translate
Hi. I was looking at the YouTube channel Google Translate Sings (https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLGnYtw5ezZI-BnVCUhMOcBqi9KggS1fhD) and laughing at the bad translations and then I decided that I was being bothered by songs I don't like so I decided to change them up by putting them through Google Translate ten times over and here are the results. Note: I will explain why I don't like the songs so don't get offended. If you like them, that's fine, but I just don't and will explain why. (Sorry if it's too long). Got a Cold in the Node For Christmas Original Version https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jcqG5c33MDw Why I Don't Like It I just don't like the idea of sickness, especially not on Christmas, and I feel the song is too sad. Google-Translated Lyrics My brother is more fire trucks. My sister is the mother of pop and what I. Installation Unit LCD TV Christmas. Installation Unit LCD TV Christmas. Light stick out, top of the nose. Installation Unit LCD TV Christmas. Mom was right sleigh bed. But I can not open pyjamas. I can tell you that I love about the fact that the pacifier loss. Installation Unit LCD TV Christmas. Sweet, there is a lot of pain. I'm tired of milk and honey. When "Merry Christmas, everyone," he said, that's why it sounds so funny. Installation Unit LCD TV Christmas. Installation Unit LCD TV Christmas. Here, however, I'm not going to be a good year. Installation Unit LCD TV Christmas. Mom was right sleigh bed. But I can not open pyjamas. I can tell you that I love the fact that the pacifier loss. Installation Unit LCD TV Christmas. Sweet, there is a lot of pain. I'm tired of milk and honey. When "Merry Christmas, everyone," he said, that's why it sounds so funny. Installation Unit LCD TV Christmas. Installation Unit LCD TV Christmas. Here, however, I'm not going to be a good year. Installation Unit LCD TV Christmas. The Ballad of Willie Wimple Why I Don't Like It I am a bit nervy about rubbish and the environment, besides, it's too depressing with all the talk of no X, no Y, and the world is all bad, etc. Google-Translated Lyrics And the muffler and here. After the release of polluted air into the sea. Now they have one for each child, and you know, how bad the situation it may be! Scattered and the only water muffler. After the fall, the American Central bank pointing out the gunk. Now, you have to be in a state of confusion, lousy? Deputy group. It was more the atmosphere. Iona log scale and the Malachi. But the country. Set fish. Lake course. Sigh, sigh there are lawn water. No. Muffler and I think that there. Every tree, though confusing. Now, they have one for each child, and you know how bad the situation it may be? The flowers were beautiful. Relative to the old school. No, the trees, and the birds. In other words, no honey. Each child has only, so you can see the world. In a thin, hungry, and are considered only and disgusting. Sad Why I Don't Like It I just think it's too, well, sad. Google-Translated Lyrics I'm not perfect. Dark, dark. About a boy, I'm right. Wrong. I wash the tears from my eyes. If I make, oh sat weeping. I sat down and wept. Oh, I'm not blue. Blue, so blue. I know. Why he did it. I'm not bad. But you should. I thought. Instead, my best friend. I went to the tree, but I do. But, I thought. I lost a place or location. It was a bad school. Now, you do not. I regret, but. No. About a boy, I'm right, but. Sorry. I wash the tears from my eyes. If I make, oh, sat weeping. I sat down and wept. Since, metallic objects. He is good. Unfortunately, he said. Unfortunately, he said. But. Oh, I'm sorry. Oh, I'm sorry. Morticia Original Version http://addamsfamily.wikia.com/wiki/Morticia_(Song) Why I Don't Like It I like the Addams Family and I don't like the idea of Gomez and Morticia being sad. Google-Translated Lyrics For Ticia, for Ticia. Or. He said that he died. Fear of aging. You can pretend is interested in a simple night. Sanja, teeth, teeth, tooth. As a one-stop shop soul. Fog "my touristique" For Ticia. Bat wings flapping in flight. It is dangerous at night. For Ticia. Pressure on. I feel alive. After passing. Purpose in line. Unlike damage. The first major artist. For Ticia! To cool! Woe to you! For Ticia. For Ticia! Refrigerators. Spain-warm sweet. For Ticia. For Ticia! Eyes and commitment. Putting spy. After all smiles. What do you think. How cute. Administration Ticia! Not now! I heard. How's my wife?! What happens to my wife?! Not now! It's not important. Think blue. I do not know what to do! Or maybe the truth. But I do it again. I maid a contendent with my life! For Ticia. For Ticia. Dream. Related dream. So while she slept. I feel deeply. You are welcome, but. However, he was six feet under. For Ticia! For Ticia! Hours of gameplay with the appearance of the skin. Greek. For Ticia!. For Ticia. It is painted dark. Trial work. For Ticia. I love you, you love the new digital. They knew it would avoid. I looked to the left and you enough! For Ticia. There is nothing you can do. For Ticia. Teeth my favourite. For Ticia. For Ticia. I Got a Cold in My Nose Why I Don't Like It It's another sickness-related song. I did write two spoofs but there are so many variations that I just couldn't spoof 'em all, so here's all the variations combined and Google-Translated. Google-Translated Lyrics I feel so bad. This is a matter of time. Button jacket. I was looking at all. Not skin. Frankfurt eyes and ears and neck. History. I know. A cure, but I do. Pride, because it was cold and my nose. System protection nose. I can not sleep. Louis F.R. bucket hail. Protection my nose, nose, I knew the security system. Emu you back to luau cost. Myself half a point. System protection nose. For goloshes. Many vests. I goloshes. I mean to boot. Oh, I think it's so bad, I guess. Of course, I will be in the spring. Protection my nose, nose, I knew the security system. If the paint on my feet. Moritz is not received. I do something to help nostrils. Dampier and cold compress. He helped decrease. Enyambo pleased to see deer. I kourai and knees. I kilometres and o' animals. Protection my nose, nose, I knew the security system. Oil, aspirin. Landy and destruction, beautiful. Protection my nose, nose, I knew the security system. I went to the doctor. They asked him to do. Dr Laura support. I think 'hi, oi, system!' he said. Then we leave Hawaii. Here, as it keeps. Protection my nose, nose, I knew the security system. Cover Your Mouth Original Version https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6JHl2InWbE8 Why I Don't Like It Another sickness song and I found it a bit boring. Google-Translated Lyrics It is a cough disease. Always keep your arms to cover your mouth. Very polite and the victory. For bacteria to give to friends. I hoped after the hill. Cover your mouth by sneezing then. I hoped after the hill. In kihe'ana to avoid wear. I would have sneezed cold. Precious code mouth. But the responsibility to find. For bacteria to give to friends. I hoped after the hill. In kihe'ana to avoid wear. I hoped after the hill. In kihe'ana to avoid wear. I hoped after the hill. In kihe'ana to avoid wear. If you are sick, you need to cough. Keep your hands frayed. Very polite and the victory. In order to stop the bacteria would contact us. Friends. A Cold In My Nose (No, the Other One) Original Version https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=n57QKEf6c6Y Why I Don't Like It It's another sickness song, besides, there was a lyric about a cat not coming back which sounded too sad. Google-Translated Lyrics We will return stupid. Many people know. The king and prince. Shortness of breath, cough, and the public. Herd of bison. Mandatory roaming my chest! Cold nose, snout. Time valve Aunt Mary. What can Oh can I do? City of Akko, a city Akko, Akko City, a city of Akko. I, remember the ugly nose. A few drops of water and the morning and cake. And snore and snivel, sniffle and sneeze, then fill with cold. I hope this for you, or, and. Even if the right story. But the question is, if you cannot go kihe'ana. I went to my sister, but lost it. I was not happy. I get dressed! Cold nose, snout. I drink tons of chicken meat. What can I do? City of Akko, a city Akko, Akko City, city of Akko. Stuffy nose. And scare cat in the mountains. Her name was Muffy. It jumped out the window and back. It was a difficult decision. I hope this for you, or, and. My nose, I worked in. I can write a letter to his mother and I think the risk of this school Cool your nose, I found the way to the nose when cold. It doesn't matter what your fingers. I hope that will not resign. I. If you. When Bert's Not Here Why I Don't Like It All the lyrics about things not doing what they should and being sad just seemed too sad. Google-Translated Lyrics Burt. A few hours. Game jump. Only children in crisis. Burt. I do not believe that. I heard the food. Burt. It is a quiet place where. Window I be be. Thoughts filled my head felt. Burt. In any way. I feel that I must ask. E something special on this. It is not hidden. Burt, with or without date. Let me. Burt. The sky is clear. Green my life. And from my point of view. Burt. Funny jokes. I wanted to be in the world. Burt. Play with me. Belly Breathe Why I Don't Like It I don't like the use of monsters as a metaphor as I don't like metaphors at the best of times. Also, I find the prospect of breathing to stop emotions to be a bit boring. Google-Translated Lyrics. Spirit. Wrath. It is a story of rage. It is a story of evil. If you want to add something. Call. One way to soothe your mind to rest. Through the mercy of the love. These words and how it works. Through the mercy of the love. These words and how it works. And in bed, ready to deliver. Bed, and shook his hand, the. Baba AAA. Said Baba our stomach pain, belly cast. Body and do not hesitate to come. We can begin to subside. You feel our body and. Elmo who consider themselves again. Through the mercy of the love. These words and how it works. Baba AAA. Said Baba as stomach pain, belly cast. Whenever they can grow, which. Scattered monsters. The man usually moves forward. After meeting the monsters! Through the mercy of the love. These words and how it works. Body and do not hesitate to come. What's all! You feel the body and. Now, I feel like me again! Through the mercy of the love. These words and how it works. AAA. AAA. The men all live! Best Friend Blues Why I Don't Like It I just find it too sad. Also, the verse about Bert being sick was not to my liking. Google-Translated Lyrics He morning. He started all right. I life, kite. But suddenly. He began to complain about life. He was eager to return home, he said. Yeah, life is fine. That is what he said. So I am here alone, health life. Yes, my good friends to play out his life. I became best friends in blue. He morning. Good night. Big Bird Looks to play. I went to his house. But there is something. I looked everywhere. But his. Bird in the house. My grandmother would be less. Yes, my good friend the bird. I became best friends in blue. We have two slow. Yes, it's true. But now, such a treatment. Yes, we do. Our friends. If you play with me. Therefore, I'll play with you. Go to the park. Can go to the national zoo. We can not play in my room. We can play a lot of what can you do. I play every day. Ashley slow. You Got to Be Patient to Be a Patient (I couldn't find the original version by itself) Why I Don't Like It Too much sickness and inactivity. Google-Translated Lyrics Marino crop this season. It time to learn to read. When you get older. It takes the body the patient. Time. Patient, the patient should be. Dr Sound. Patients, the patient should be. And you're good to go. Can go out and play. If you want to be entertained, you do not want. Disease, but here a long time. Is easy to wait all day. But you should be fine. You go out and play. Patient, the patient should be. The doctor is in his bed. If it is possible for a patient. K. In this way. Could seem boring. You will gradually be visible to you. However, the necessary change. You can find everything. We must be good. You go and play. Patients, the patient should be. The doctor is in his bed. Patient, the patient should be. K. This way. You're sick. Every day you will feel better. If you are sick, sick. Coming soon. You go and play. Take a Rest Why I Don't Like It It suggests taking a rest, which I hate as I'm very active (as mentioned in the page's notes section). Google-Translated Lyrics March. Sometimes I go and marina. Sometimes I put on the case. But Daily. Contact us. Interrupted. My bed, with his head and put a hand on his chest. I want to do but sometimes it is better for them. It's easy. Probably. Sometimes I have a plate of cakes. Yes. There are many chefs and bakers Samuel. But if you eat too many sweets and wearing his hearing. It would break. Interrupted. I was lying in bed. Clean box. These chocolates are fun but sometimes it's better to just close, but not shaken. Sometimes the body to dance. Sometimes the body. But if your body is tired and play and play. I agree. Just go. More. Some couples are few and far between. Airbags head and chest, hands. Work is fun but sometimes it is better for them. It is easy, sometimes more. More. Some couples are few and far between. Airbags head and chest, hands. Work is fun but sometimes it is better for them. It is easy, sometimes more. Doctor, Please Why I Don't Like It Because everyone in the song has something wrong with them! Google-Translated Lyrics So although it was still cold. And I breathe every time he sneezed. I fall and break my decision. I tripped and damage to his feet. To see a doctor quickly. The raised hand. Laughing in the dust. I did this a hundred times. Son, my my pain; Now I can not! Now we go see a doctor. I said, not breathing and had suffered defeat. Trembling and his forehead. Ear pain and Elmo Elma. Waiting for you can not be in a doctor's waiting room. My throat and fever. Pain I am so poor cow. I think he feels like a bad dream. Your doctor will see you now. Whenever I want. Doctor, we should go now. Everyone Hates Ned Flanders Original Version https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QTo4131W2dA Why I Don't Like It It's too hateful and besides I know for a fact that not everyone actually hates Ned Flanders. Google-Translated Lyrics United States because everyone hates bad area. Flanders is pretty lame one. Flanders led to the music. He was born for. I hate it, at least, was his body and his name Flanders. C-G-A-C-D-E-I, R is the best way to swear. I think the burning house. C-L, my name is Leonard. E-R-S in such bad name. However, Dr. Frankenstein worse You can not be offended by little. MODS smile Minister of the night at home. Buy a disaster on the left side. C-L-A, Leonard heard. D-E-D, is the death of his wife. Everyone who hates his stupid stick. Springfield, hate movement, which may be different, interesting Homer Valentino into a crazy club. There is no need to move the shoe I hate Flanders to the disco beat. He was a great and terrible dreams and nightmares, voices. What I hate I like Flanders Canadian suspect Or maybe a little scary, Rod and Todd. But to me! Enough! C-L, my name is Leonard. E-S-R-white bread. Only Cheong decided to walk with God. Ballad of the Sad Cafe Why I Don't Like It It's, as the name suggests, too sad. Google-Translated Lyrics This is the kind of trouble cafe. This is a very interesting place for Oklahoma. It is sad and blue for cowpokes. And their cattle and horses and ultimately it will be possible to buy. Cattle and horses and ultimately it will be possible to buy. It is a sad, sad, brown. We sat at the table. It is like any other day designated. Oh! Oh! Sad cafe quiet hooing. Now we are in the air and if they tell you are. Here you can cry, sad cafe. Please do not expect drink diet. Here, we only use tear. Yes, our tears. Sad, sad, sad cafe. We sat at the table. It is like any other day designated. Oh! Oh! Sad cafe quiet hooing. Your cat crying, and Irish seter. In each case, you will feel much. You cry at home and barn. Or you can be sad cafe. Unfortunately, grief, sadness cafe.We sat at the table. It is like any other day designated. Oh! Oh! Sad cafe quiet hooing. Dragon With a Cold in the Nose Original Version https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MwG64hJTRfQ Why I Don't Like It Just another sickness song. Google-Translated Lyrics Tippy-Forest Jungle Transfer. What is wrong? If you are familiar with it. Is this kind of What do you think? He said that the green dragon. He is very happy with this news. This is kihe'ana. What by the way you order, you are nui'ū ihola'o? Bad nose is cold. His face was very pale. We feel tired and bored. Nothing can save the collection, There is a great way. How to Dragons Is the dragon's pain? Kamehameha Dragon? What's the yellow bug What can you do? Regarding walking or talking, or on the outskirts. The kite's eyes are cold dragons. It Sucks to Be Me Original version https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4VnOy__yjuQ Why I Don't Like It Too negative. Google Translated Lyrics (Note: I'm putting in who says what and whether lyrics are spoken or sung so you can better grasp the tune as even I had trouble initially) Princeton: 'Can it be profanity in my life? Latif College College and Good Science. I get it. I could not even afford a project because I do not have any advice. The whole world is a scary place. Emotionally, I have to sing too. The difference between humanity. '''Kate (spoken): '''Jeffrey Shaikh. '''Brian (spoken): '''Hello, Asghar Zincer. '''Kate (spoken): '''That's a life. '''Brian (spoken): '''Tap pas = stop. '''Kate (spoken): '''Bad. '''Brian (spoken): '''I go to the dining room. '''Kate (spoken): '''Sorry. '''Brian (spoken): '''I also see me. I was ten years ago in the college. I will always. '''Kate (spoken): '''Got it, urine? Go well. '''Brian: '''I understand that I am young. Is a Great Nightly Tv Resistant? But I am 30 years old. Anyway! The will kill him. No, it hurts. No, do not repeat it. Do not do it. I finally hate. '''Kate (spoken): '''Is your life over. '''Brian (spoken): '''I think that. '''Kate (spoken): '''Problems are not bad! '(sung) 'I am really fine. '''Brian: '''La la! '''Kate: (spoken) '''Thanks! '(sung) '''I have my love for music and art. I have a big clip. Why not. Curse! That's hard. '''Brian (spoken): '''I am myself. '''Kate: '''That's hard. '''Brian: '''I am not a lawyer, Sheikh, Sheikh is not enough. '''Kate: '''Certificate. '''Brian: '''No job. '''Kate: '''No story. '''Both: '''That's hard. '''Kate (spoken) Hello, Bicycling, can you do something for us? Notebook. Rod (spoken): 'Yes, of course. '''Brian (spoken): '''What's is in life, Shaikh, no? '''Rod and Nicky (spoken): '''And! '''Rod: '''We are together. '''Nicky: '''We are with people. '''Rod: '''Good friend. '''Nicky: '''The day we met. '''Rod: '''So I know you are very rude. Every day is very bad. '''Nicky: '''Let's be all right. '''Rod: '''Get your clothes. Are you doing in your feet. '''Nicky: '''It's like a trash. '''Rod: '''A little apple h3ll. '''Nicky: '''Then, I will. '''Rod: '''That's the pain. '''Nicky: '''No, I'm sorry. '''Kate: '''That's the pain. '''Brian: '''That's the pain. '''Christmas Eve (spoken): '''Why are you patience. '''Nicky (spoken): '''Because our life is loved! '''Christmas Eve (spoken): '''Have you lost your life, are you all right? '(sung) La la! I've got a chance for the country. I tried to speak with Korea, but I am Japanese. But the work of hard work is work getting 2 degrees of Social Governors! I'm a doctor now. Now, I'm not fit. I'm a simple job. It's off! That's the pain! That's the pain! Duck, suck, Jack, Zuck, tomorrow morning! That's hard. Princeton (spoken): '''Excuse, in,. I apologise, I'm sorry, but I'm looking for a place to live. '''Christmas Eve (spoken): '''Why have you come. '''Princeton (spoken): We started on an eBay event, But this is not available. But it's very cheap. See, see, "Lease!". Brian: '(spoken): Talk. Sales Thank you very much. '''Princeton (spoken): '''Good, good. '''Gary: '(spoken) Wine! '''Princeton (spoken): '''God is right, I'm grateful. '''Gary: '''Yes, I am grateful. Different than three dopes. I'll give it to my house. I'm upset now, I change from all the shorts. But I am in the humidity street. '''All: '''Hate! '''Kate (spoken): '''I have done it! '''All: '''Hate! '''Brian (spoken): I'm fine now. Gary: '''Do not ask people What are you talking about. Old. '''All: '''As you know set ho. On the humidity street. Yes. On the humidity street. Surabhilannal. We are are together. We cadded, We live in lane! And my friends. Our dreams are perfect. We live in lane. '''Princeton (spoken); That's the real life. All: '''We live in CD. '''Nicky (spoken): '''She loves her. '''All: '''We live in lane. '''Gary (spoken): Here are some tips. '''All: '''Welcome to Avo! I Catch a Cold Original version https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=P8gQrm1vwZs Why I Don't Like It It's about sickness, and no, I can't speak Japanese, and if your'e wondering why I looked up the English lyrics to a song called "I Catch a Cold", well, I admit it was a mistake, but sometimes curiosity gets the better of me. Google-Translated Lyrics Sometimes, the cold Yellowtail. And as for the time yellowtail. Home to a lifetime yellowtail. The first long-term pain. It's not that bad. Or saucepan and pan. I bought the hidden corners. It is a pity. It's not that bad. Or saucepan and pan. I brought the hidden corners. It is a pity. It's not that bad. I am cool. It's Yellowtail campaign. Yellow Coat Moments. Lyal meat weather Yellowtail. Yellow rice and other. It is very difficult. Too much cake or Munch. Or try pumping. This is a small kid. It is very difficult. You can fight the flu. But the event. And sometimes, It's not that bad. I am cool. I am cool.Category:Songs Category:Dislikes Category:Words Category:Cool Category:RANDOM! Category:Funny Category:Random! Category:Random Category:Sesame Street Songs Category:Radical Category:Song Category:Songs and Poems